The present invention relates generally to aqueous metal cleaning compositions. In particular, this invention is directed to aqueous metal cleaning compositions useful in so-called parts washers which are particularly adapted to be used for industrial cleaning, as well as for domestic use.
Parts washers of various kinds are known to those skilled in the art as having great utility for mechanics and others working in a variety of occupations, particularly those working in industrial plants, maintenance and repair services, and the like. The parts washers referred to herein include soak tanks, so-called hot tanks, immersion type parts cleaners with or without air agitation, spray washers (continuous or batch) and ultrasonic baths. Generally, parts washers are used to remove all types of contaminants adhered to the metal surface including greases, cutting fluids, drawing fluids, machine oils, antirust oils such as cosmoline, carbonaceous soils, sebaceous soils, particulate matter, waxes, paraffins, used motor oil, fuels, etc.
Until recently, metal surfaces were cleaned of most oily and greasy contamination by use of solvents. Existing solvents, with or without special additives, are adequate to achieve good cleaning of most dirty, greasy, metal parts. A great number of solvents have been employed to produce metallic surfaces free from contamination. These wash solvents generally include various halogenated hydrocarbons and non-halogenated hydrocarbons, of significant quantity industry wide for cleaning and degreasing of the metal surfaces, and the degree of success with each of these wash solvents is generally dependent upon the degree of cleanliness required of the resultant surface.
Recently, however, the various hydrocarbon and halogenated hydrocarbon metal cleaning solvents previously employed have come under scrutiny in view of the materials employed, and in particular, the environmental impact from the usage of the various materials. This is particularly so in the case of parts cleaning which is done in closed environments such as garages and the like or for even home usage in view of the close human contact. Even the addition of devices to parts washers which can reduce spillage, fire and excessive volatilization of the cleaning solvent are not sufficient to alleviate present environmental concerns.
Although the halogenated hydrocarbon solvents such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and trichloromethane, methylene chloride and trichloroethane (methyl chloroform) are widely used in industry for metal cleaning, their safety, environmental and cost factors coupled with waste disposal problems are negative aspects in their usage. A world-wide and U.S. ban on most halogenated hydrocarbon solvents is soon in the offing by virtue of the Montreal Protocol, Clean Air Act and Executive and Departmental directives.
The non-halogenated hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene and Stoddard solvent and like organic compounds such as ketones and alcohols on the other hand are generally flammable, have high volatility and dubious ability to be recycled for continuous use. These, plus unfavorable safety, environmental and cost factors, put this group of solvents in a category which is unattractive for practical consideration. Most useful organic solvents are classified as volatile organic compounds (VOCs) which pollute the atmosphere, promote formation of toxic ozone at ground level, and add to the inventory of greenhouse gases.
In order to eliminate the various negative aspects of the known chemical washing and degreasing systems, it has, therefore, been suggested that an aqueous detergent system be used so as to overcome some of the inherent negative environmental and health aspects of prior art solvent cleaning systems. Unfortunately, aqueous cleaning systems are not without their own problems as related to use thereof in metal cleaning systems including use in parts washers as described above. For example, certain of the aqueous cleaners are exceedingly alkaline having pHs of 13 and above such as sodium hydroxide or include organic solvents such as alkanolamine, ethers, alcohols, glycols, ketones and the like. Besides being highly corrosive, the exceedingly high alkaline aqueous solutions are highly toxic and can be dangerous to handle requiring extreme safety measures to avoid contact with skin. Organic solvent-containing aqueous cleaners present the problems regarding toxicity, volatility or the environment as expressed previously. On the other hand, it is most difficult to obtain an aqueous detersive solution at moderate pH which is effective in removing the greases and oils which contaminate metal including metal engine parts and which would not be corrosive to the metal substrate.
One particular disadvantage of using aqueous systems to clean metal surfaces is the potential to corrode or discolor the surfaces. While aqueous cleaning solutions having a high pH such as formed from sodium hydroxide are often more corrosive than aqueous solutions having a relatively low pH such as formed by mildly alkaline detergents, corrosion and discoloration are still problematic with the more mild solutions. Various corrosion inhibitors are known and have been used to prevent corrosion of surfaces which come into contact with aqueous alkaline solutions. Probably, the most effective and least costly of the known corrosive inhibitors are the silicates, such as alkali metal silicates. Unfortunately, the alkali metal silicates begin to precipitate from aqueous solution at pHs below 11, thus, greatly reducing the effectiveness of these materials to prevent corrosion of the contacted surfaces when used in aqueous cleaning solutions having a lower pH. Accordingly, to be as effective and be able to replace the halogenated and hydrocarbon solvents now widely used, aqueous metal cleaning compositions will have to be formulated to solve the problems associated therewith including efficacy of detersive action at moderate pH levels and the corrosiveness inherent in aqueous based systems, in particular, on metal substrates.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an aqueous metal cleaning composition which is effective to clean grease, oil and other contaminants from a metal surface without being excessively corrosive to the substrate and irritating to human skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aqueous metal cleaning composition which can be used effectively in a variety of parts washing equipment so as to efficiently remove grease, oil and other contaminants from metal parts and which is safe to use and not a hazard to the environment in use or upon disposal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous metal cleaning composition which contains an effective corrosion inhibitor.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous metal cleaning composition of moderate pH which has effective detersive action and which can provide effective corrosion protection to the metal substrate being cleaned.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of imparting corrosion protection to metal surfaces from aqueous solution.